I'll Always Be With You
by randomusername123
Summary: He had never seen a girl quite like her. He could get lost in her dark brown eyes for days. She was so beautiful... She was also Caspian X's little sister. Does Christina like Edmund the way he likes her? Yes. Are either of them going to make a move? Read and find out! (Sorry for the crappy summary, I'm not the best at them)


Chapter One:

I woke up in a cell in the dungeons. I sighed; it wasn't a dream after all. You see, my aunt had given birth last night to a baby boy. My uncle had then ordered some of his men to kill my older brother, Caspian, but he wasn't there. The only reason I knew this was because I had a nightmare, I may be thirteen but I've seen some scary things, and I was going to see him. However, a guard had caught me watching as they shot arrows at his bed and I was thrown into this cell. I had somehow managed to fall asleep after that, but I'm not sure how long I was out.

I was so worried about my older brother that was all I could think about. I brushed some of my dark (almost black) hair out of my face and hugged my legs up to my chest. A tear leaked from my eye and I quickly wiped it away. What had happened to Caspian? Was he alright? I could only hope.

I couldn't tell how much time had passed, weather it was night or day, but the guards came to the dungeons. They opened the cell door next to mine and threw someone in, rather roughly I might add. I looked and saw that he was a very short man with a beard and angry looking face: A dwarf. I took in a sharp breath. They were real after all. Professor Cornelius had taught Caspian and me all about Narnia and its creatures, but they were supposed to be extinct. I looked at him curiously. "Y-you're a dwarf, correct?" I asked. He looked at me momentarily before looking away and saying "Yes." I scooted closer to the bars that separated us. "Are there more of you around here?" "Why?" I bit my lip. "I was told you were extinct." "Does it look like I'm extinct?" I slightly smiled. "Why are you here?" he asked. "You're obviously Telmarine, what'd you do to get here?" "It's kind of a long story..." I said. "Well, we have time." He kept a blank face and only glanced at me from time to time out of the corner of his eye. "Well you see my Uncle, the king" I was cut off. "You're uncle is king?" he asked, looking at me. I nodded. "I can't believe it. You know your brother is tearing his hair out about leaving you behind?" "Caspian? He's alright?" "As far as I know. He ain't here, and if they killed him I'm sure your uncle would make sure you were aware of that." I smiled. He was alright. "Thank you..." I trailed off, realizing I didn't know what his name was. "Trumpkin." he said. I smiled at him. The door opened and some guards came in again. They opened both mine and Trumpkin's cell and grabbed us, tied our wrists and ankles, and then gagged us. "Can't let you let out the truth, now can we _**Little Princess**_." One of them said. My eyes widened as I realized what he meant: They were going to kill us. They dragged us outside and took us to a beach. Caspian and I had come here quite a few times before. They put us in a boat and started rowing. Trumpkin was glaring at one of them, which was bothering him and making him feel uneasy. "He won't stop staring." he said. "So don't look." I rolled my eyes at them. They were acting ridiculous. The guard continued to look at him though. "Here's far enough." he said. My eyes widened a little. I braced myself as they each grabbed an arm. "Goodbye Princess." one of them said, a smirk on his lips. They threw me into the water and I began trying to undo my ropes. I could hear shouting and Trumpkin was thrown into the water while the guards both fell into the water, one of them with an arrow in his leg. There was a splash as two boys dove into the water. One of them grabbed me and pushed off the floor of the river and swam to the surface. The two boys brought Trumpkin and me to the shore where a girl around my age cut the ropes around ours wrists. Trumpkin yanked his off and started spitting water out. He glared at another girl who had a bow in her hand. "Drop him?!" he shouted. She looked slightly shocked. "That's the best you could come up with?" "A simple 'thank you' would suffice." she said. "They were doing a fine drowning us without your help." he stated. "Maybe we should have let them." said one of the boys. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. The other boy had dark brown hair and brown eyes. In my opinion, he had quite a handsome face. While they were bickering, I was having trouble removing the ropes from my ankles. I guess the younger girl realized that because she came over and cut them. "Here you go." she said quietly. "Thanks." I replied. She smiled and stood next to the others. I assumed they were all related. "Why were they trying to kill you anyway?" asked the younger girl. "They're Telmarines... That's what they do." he said. I cleared my throat. "Most of 'em anyway." I smiled slightly. I knew he didn't mean me when he said that considering we'd become almost friends in the dungeons. "Telmarines? In Narnia?" asked the younger looking boy. "Where've you been for the last few hundred years?" Trumpkin said. "It's a bit of a long story." The younger girl said. The older boy was handed his sword and Trumpkin had a look of disbelief on his face. "Oh, you've got to be kidding Me." he said. I looked at the sword. I had seen it before many times in Dr. Cornelius's books. It was the sword Rhindon; it belonged to High King Peter. Realization hit me. These were the kings and queens of old. "You're it? You're the kings and queens of old?" Trumpkin asked. Peter stepped forward and held his hand out. "High King Peter, the Magnificent." I had to hold in a giggle when he added the last part. "You probably could have left off the last bit." Queen Susan said. King Edmund looked away from him, hiding his smile. Trumpkin chuckled and said "Probably." "You might be surprised." King Peter said, unsheathing his sword. "Oh, you don't want to do that boy." Trumpkin said. "Not me... Him." King Peter said, looking towards King Edmund. He smiled a little and pulled out his sword, getting in the correct position for the small duel that was about to happen. I stood and stood next to Queen Lucy. "Will this actually prove anything?" I asked. She giggled a little and said, "It shouldn't, there are plenty of people who know how to handle a blade." I smiled and turned my head back to King Edmund and Trumpkin. Trumpkin was pretending King Peter's sword was too heavy. King Edmund looked at his brother and smirked, but when he turned back to Trumpkin, Trumpkin swung the sword and made the first attack. It surprised King Edmund a little but he recovered quickly and got ready to fight back. He ducked the next swing, but Trumpkin hit him in the face with the handle of the sword. "Edmund!" Lucy shouted, afraid her brother was hurt. "Oh, are you alright?" Trumpkin asked sarcastically. Trumpkin swung again but King Edmund dodged it and hit him on his rear. Queen Lucy and I giggled at this, King Peter and Queen Susan just smiled, holding in their laughs. King Edmund glanced at his brother, sisters, and me, smiling like he knew he was going to win this. Trumpkin grunted and swung at King Edmund, but he swung back and their swords made a loud 'clank' as they hit. King Edmund started hitting Trumpkin's sword over and over before it finally flew from his hands and landed a couple feet away. King Edmund had his sword pointed at Trumpkin, who looked amazed. He sunk to the ground. "Beards and bedsteads... Maybe that horn worked after all." I knew what horn he was talking about; Trumpkin had told me everything that had happened with my brother in the woods. "What horn?" Queen Susan asked. Trumpkin and I then went into the story of what happened here and in the woods. "Will you take us to him?" King Peter asked firmly. "Why?" Trumpkin asked. "We want to help." Queen Lucy said. Trumpkin thought about it. "Fine." he said after a moment of silence. "Let's go, grab the boat."

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that is the end of the first chapter! I know that Trumpkin wasn't there when Caspian woke up, but I figured I'd tweak it a little so that Christina would know her brother was safe. I need you (yes you) to leave a comment and tell me if you have any suggestions, I love getting feedback so that I know how to make my stories better. I think that is it so I will see you at the end of the next chapter! Bye! BTW, ages are Caspian: 17<br>Peter: 16  
>Susan: 15<br>Edmund: 14  
>Lucy: 12<br>Christina: 13  
>In case you were wondering<strong>_


End file.
